Hazama Honoka/Quotes
Character Introduction *''And now, presenting you... The unwelcomed guest! This is getting a little bothersome. Can I leave the rest of the work to you?'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Nu-13 : Nu: Ragna? Ragna? Where are you? Nu is right here. : Hazama: Ugh, this again? One of the hazards of working with a toy, I guess. Azrael : Azrael: Just don't get away in my meal, you library. : Hazama: Oh, please. I have no interest in your beastly affairs. Platinum the Trinity : Trinity: Kazuma... I’m so sorry. : Hazama: I think I’m hearing things. How scary! Naoto Kurogane :Naoto K.: Once this fight's over, you and me are done. :Hazama: Oh, don't be like that. Can't we be friends? ♪ Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Base): Here's a little treat for you, Hazzy! :Terumi (Susano'o): You will bear witness to my legend! :Hazama: Yes, yes, it's all VERY exciting. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: Alright! We'll take you on! : Hazama: You can do it! I'm rooting for you! : Yosuke: Just leave it to-- Hey! Don't make me do all the work! Naoto Shirogane :Hazama: What a headache. Is there any easier way to do this? :Naoto S.: Hmm. Perhaps I could concoct a low effort way to defeat them. Tohru Adachi : Hazama: Let's raise a little hell, shall we? : Adachi: That's practically my job at this point. ''Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Hazama: ''We’ve been caught. Not a good look for the Intelligence Department. :Carmine: What do I care?! They’re just two more chunks of meat! Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: My harvests are a... little special. I can't guarantee you won't get involved. :Hazama: Don't worry. I specialize in quick escapes. Merkava :Merkava: Your aid is unnecessary. My hunger is beyond mercy! Guuuuuuuoooohh! :Hazama: Oooh, how scary. This is why I can't deal with monsters. Seth the Assassin : Hazama: It's time for our shadowplay to begin. : Seth: So dance, like the clown you are. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Maybe I can let my hair down a little. :Hazama: By all means. I'm not about to stop you. Mika Returna :Mika: I'll smash 'em from the front! :Hazama: And I'll cut a chunk from behind. ''RWBY Blake Belladonna :Hazama: ''Let's see. Which of us to go first? :Blake: I'm not turning my back to you. Neo Politan : Hazama: I'd like to avoid any pointless combat, but... : Neo: ............ : Hazama: It does seem you came prepared. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Nu-13 :Nu: ''No this-- this is not Ragna! :Hazama: That's right. That thing over there is nothing but garbage. Azrael :Azrael: Ngh. No texture whatsoever. :Hazama: Oh my, what a mess! You have no manners. Platinum the Trinity :Hazama: Look at that. I did it all by myself. :Trinity: I’m sorry... I can’t stay here any longer. Naoto Kurogane : Hazama: Wonderful. With you around, nothing can stop us! : Naoto K.: Keep talkin', snake. Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): What's wrong? Our revelry has just begun. :Hazama: Are you blind? Your partygoers are all spent. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Sorry, we don't have any weakness! :Hazama: Keep up the good work! :Yosuke: You should start! Naoto Shirogane :Hazama: My fighting wasn't that bad, was it? :Naoto S.: There's something not quite right about you. Who are you, really? Tohru Adachi : Adachi: There. Job well done. : Hazama: No one likes to work overtime. ''Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Carmine: ''Like I said, two meat chunks coming right up! :Hazama: Good job! A violent opponent should be dealt with by a violent ally! Gordeau the Harvester :Hazama: What a harvest! You're a greedy one! :Gordeau: Of course. I carry the name "Greed" on my shoulders. Merkava :Merkava: My body has fallen to savagery. How I still force my mind to resist. :Hazama: Yes, you have an unusual way of showing mercy. I find it unseemly. Seth the Assassin : Seth: Well, that was anticlimactic. : Hazama: I expected a drama, and was given a farce. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: Oh! I'm soooo sorry. Was that rude of me? :Hazama: Not at all. Chaos is rather becoming on you. Mika Returna :Mika: V for victory! :Hazama: Dear me. Violence really DOES suit you. ''RWBY Blake Belladonna :Hazama: ''Are you getting dizzy? :Blake: You rely too much on your sight. Use all five senses. Neo Politan :Neo: ............ :Hazama: Oh dear. That really WAS pointless. Generic * "Sorry, but would you mind taking this fight a little more serious?" * "My, Oh, My, done already?" * "Ugh, you're really weak! I normally wouldn't say that but it's not like you been beat me up over it." Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Nu-13 :Nu: ''Raaaagnaaaa... Where are you, Ragna? Nu wants Ragna... :Hazama: Oh, just can it already, would you? I'd rather not have to scrap such a big piece of garbage. Azrael :Azrael: Eatin' a bunch of small fry ain't gonna fill me up. Guess I gotta go after a bigger fish. :Hazama: Whoa now, you'll spoil your appetite! Platinum the Trinity :Trinity: Kazuma... Is there nothing I can do...? :Hazama: Awful lot of bugs around here... And one just keeps buzz-buzz-buzzing in my ear. What a noisy place this is... Naoto Kurogane : Hazama: Very, very nice. I think we're going to get along just fine. Ask me to fight with you anytime. ♪ : Naoto K.: Hard to take you seriously with that murderous look on your face. I can fix that for you right now, if you like... Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): Repent and worship! For you have borne witness to God's true power! :Hazama: Uh huh, fantastic, great job. Get that out of your system yet? Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Hazama: Ohoho, now you're a breath of fresh air. I can't wait to toy with-- I mean, play with you... :Yosuke: T-Toy with me...?! L-Look, just because I helped you this time doesn't mean you gonna fool me again! I'm serious! Naoto Shirogane :Naoto: The way you move and that Ouroboros of yours matches perfectly with my combat style. Hehe. I can't expect anyone will be able to defeat your team. :Hazama: I'd advise you not to be so arrogant. If you keep thinking you're the hunter, you might not notice that you've become the prey. Tohru Adachi : Hazama: Oof. I feel so old these days. Being a public official really kills your body and your soul, doesn't it? : Adachi: You can say that again. It's important to carve out some time for yourself once in a while. ''Under Night In-Birth Carmine Prime :Hazama: ''I’ve been wondering for a hair for a while now... It’s so needlessly festive! Half the time it’s red, and the other half, white! :Carmine: Keep pissing me off and I’ll dye you ALL red. Gordeau the Harvester :Gordeau: Look, isn't it about time you drop the act? My instincts are telling me that you are RIPE for the harvesting... :Hazama: Oh my, you are a curious one. But you do know there's no point in harvesting crops that have already rotten, don't you? Merkava :Merkava: Fascinating. You and I are mirror images of each other. I have shattered my human shell in favor of this beastly form, but you... You are a beast, yet choose to cover yourself with a human shell. Our forms may be different, but our nature is the same. :Hazama: Please don't lump us in together. I have no interest in making friends with a monster like you. Seth the Assassin : Hazama: An assassin taking the leading role in a farce? You really are a disgrace. : Seth: I could say the same to you. No matter how we struggle within the confines of our roles, we're both destined to fade into darkness. Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: You're just my type. Would you like to join me in Amnesia? I think you'd make an excellent servant. :Hazama: Oh, you flatter me, but no. I cannot possibly fulfill such a position. Mika Returna :Mika: Courage to the brim! Overflowing power! And just a dash of justice! These three things are the key to victory! Now, say it with me! :Hazama: Umm, can I pass? ''RWBY Blake Belladonna :Hazama: ''Running ducking, and dodging your way through battle... The shadows really do suit you, young lady. :Blake: I'm honored, but I'd watch my back, if I were you. Neo Politan :Hazama: I've been underestimating you: You're GOOD. Do keep it up. I have some sleep to catch up on. :Neo: ..... Category:Quotes